1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable assembly with conductive wires neatly arranged therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, cable assemblies are widely used in an electronic equipment, especially for transmitting power, and the performance of the cable assembly directly impacts on the entire electronic equipment whether can normally run.
CN Patent No. 2376104Y issued to Ye on Apr. 26, 2000 discloses a cable assembly with an LED thereon to indicate the work status thereof whether the power is on or not. Typically, the cable assembly has an insulative housing, a print circuit board received in the housing, an LED soldered to the print circuit board, a plurality of contacts connected with the print circuit board and the LED, and a plurality of cables soldered to the print circuit board. As the cable assembly mated with the complementary connector, the LED is illuminated to indicate the power is on therebetween. However, the LED, the contacts and the cables are soldered on the same side of the print circuit board, arrangement of above described is too close and is more likely to attribute a short circuit therebetween. Furthermore, it's difficult to dispose cables and weld before-mentioned electrical elements.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved structure to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.